Finding You
by LauraRoslinForever
Summary: A young AU Outlaw Queen fic inspired by a photo of a young couple kissing in a pool.


_Author's Note: A little fic inspired by a picture on twitter who looked very much like a young OQ. This will have more chapters... I'm not quite sure how many but it won't,_ _ahem, be left where it is. ;)_

* * *

She was a goddess. A gorgeous, striking goddess who had been teasing him all night on the dance floor, and now, out by the pool. Slowly, his eyes roved up and down her body as he studied every inch of exposed, smooth skin and put every curve to memory.

Her eyes met his and she gave him a coy smile before starting down the steps that led into the pool. He stayed where he was at long enough to indulge in her creamy legs, toned flat belly, and glimpse the curves of her breasts peeking out from the skimpy material of her black and white bikini top.

When she reached the middle and disappeared under the water, he made his move. Getting up from his seat at the bar, he made his way over to the side of the pool and slid in. The water wasn't too cold, but cold enough to kill the half hard boner he had from remembering the dance that they had shared. How bloody wonderful it felt to have her arse bumping back against his groin. A few strokes into the middle of the pool and he was there, right beside her treading casually as she turned in the water to face him.

He was delighted to see her lips pull up into a smile. "I was wondering when you were going to come say hello again."

"Just waiting for the right moment," he grinned back and dunked his head under the water. He came back up to find her biting her lip, water still dripping from her dark hair and down the sides of her face.

"And now's the right moment?" she asked, treading closer to him.

"Well," he began, boldly reaching out for her and pulling her flush against him, "I got you alone."

His eyes held hers a moment until hers dropped to his lips, making him wish he didn't jump into the pool where it was quite so deep so he could concentrate more on her than keeping them afloat.

"That you did," she said and with that, drew in and pressed her lips against his.

He was shocked for the whole half a second it took his brain to figure out she was kissing him, but then with a groan he pressed a hand against her back and with the other reached his arm out to swim them back.

All the while, he managed to hold them above the water while they kissed and kissed.

Eventually, they made their way over to the shallow end. To a small area where they could sit, or more accurately, where he could sit and she could straddle his lap and grind her glorious warmth against him while he felt the soft pillow of her breasts against his chest. He didn't know her, but she was bloody amazing. Her dark eyes so full of expression, her laugh, God, he loved the richness of it, and those lips. Those full, soft lips that moved over his with such skilled ease like... Christ, he hated to even think it, as it was such a rubbish romantic notion but...it was like they'd been made to kiss each other.

And what's even more brilliant about that thought, he didn't even know her name.

With hands sliding up and down her thighs, he smiled into their kiss as she trembled beneath his touch. His fingertips ghosted slowly along the inside higher and higher until he came to the apex of her thighs making her breath hitch and her eyelashes flutter.

"Keep doing that," she told him in the scant space between their lips.

Cock twitching, he nearly groaned aloud. Fuck, she'd be the death of him. Slowly, he moved his hands higher, brushed his fingers over the material of her bottoms dragging them down and further still, making her hum in the back of her throat and her head drop back. Taking in the bare expanse of her neck, he licked his lips before lowering his head and placing a trail of kisses along her jaw to down below her ear. He nipped carefully at her earlobe, making sure to miss her golden hoop earring.

Up and down, up and down his fingers grazed over the hem of material covering what he'd been aching to touch. Apparently, she wanted it it too as she squirmed down against his fingers, a soft whine coming from her parted lips. "May I?" he asked, with a thick needy desperation thinking he would give all of his money… his soul... to be able to touch her… to feel her.

A heartbeat stretched into two and finally her, Please, was all it took and he hooked his fingers of one hand around the material, moved it aside and with his other, slid a finger slowly over her swollen clit. Her hands that were once clutching his shoulders came up and cupped his cheeks while bringing her lips over his.

This time, when she bucked against his fingers, he didn't hold back his groan. Cold water be damned, he was painfully hard for her. Christ, he'd love more than anything to be balls deep inside her, making her moan and come and come not only on his dick, but on his tongue.

She broke away from him, her eyes were heavy with want, her lips swollen beautifully from their kisses. "Where are you staying?" she asked, her voice a husky murmur.

His top teeth sank into his bottom lip, trying to keep in the smug feeling that made him want to grin before he answered with his own raspy, "At the Blue Beach. It's not far from here. A couple minutes walk."

She trailed her thumbs over his cheeks. The sensation made his stomach swoop, and he cursed himself for being such a blasted girl. However, at her murmured plead of, "Take me there?" in her soft, almost shy tone, he knew right then he was a goner.

"Christ, baby," he said, then lowered his mouth over hers, savoring another tongue-filled kiss that was different from their other kisses, held the anticipation of more. Slipping his hand from her back down, he cupped her arse as he broke away and told her, "I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

The slight rocking of her hips against his fingers ceased as her eyes held his. She licked her lips, and leaned into him, with her tits pressing against his chest and her hand dropping into the water between them to graze over his cock through his shorts, she replied, "I want you to take me to your room, and then I want you to fuck me."

He was hard as stone in her hand, and his cock twitched thinking of sinking into her.

"Oh, love, I promise I will fuck you… I'll fuck you absolutely silly," he began, and dipped his finger inside of her. She was warm and wet, and Christ, so tight. On her gasp, he added another finger inside of her and began a slow thumping rhythm making sure to graze her clit with the palm of his hand as he did. "But first I'm gonna make you come right here on my fingers."

Was it going to be torture to wait? Fuck right it was, but it was worth it. He'd been on this bloody island for over a week now and there wasn't a sun-kissed blonde, or dark-haired beauty that compared to her. Her eyes looked around them and she must not have cared about the people still dancing around the pool, or the chance that someone might swim close and catch them because she leaned closer still and said, "First tell me your name, so I can scream that instead of Dimples later in bed."

His lips pulled up into a grin. "Robin."

"Robin..." she repeated, saying his name as though she were testing it out how it would sound later when she was coming apart beneath him. "I'm Regina," she told him and brushing a kiss on his cheek then whispered, "Make me come, Robin."


End file.
